Frontier: My Mission
My Mission (マイミッション) is a series of objectives that are unlocked upon reaching Hunter Rank 300. There are 2 types of these missions. The first type, which is the medal series, is taken from 2 NPCs in a special area called "My Mission". This area can be entered by selecting the option for it (マイミッション) at the doorway of any of the player's personal facilities (my house, my gallery my garden, my support and my tore). Though there are no direct benefits to clearing these missions, completing them does award up to 4 medals (bronze, silver and gold) to show off on the altar in the back of this area. Clearing all missions is also one of the objectives for the final tab of Hunter Navigation (master series). These missions are unlocked simultaneously at HR300. The second type, which is the weapon series, is related to the player's Skill Rank (SR). Skill Rank is a weapon-specific mechanic that functions similarly to Hunter Rank but applies to weapons instead. Prior to the Monster Hunter Frontier G7 update, these missions were also taken from the 2 NPCs. However, due to the time-consuming inconvenience of having to talk to these NPCs to both initiate and clear the objectives, it was changed to an automatic system. The missions are now automatically handed out by the game and cleared without having to interact with NPCs anymore. The two types of missions There is an area called My Mission (マイミッション) that can be accessed at the doorway of a player's My Series. This "series" consists of My House, My Gallery, My Garden, My Tore, My Support and My Mission. The picture below shows the area called My Mission and the 2 NPCs that hand out the first type of objectives, the medal series. The area features an equipment box, an altar upon which medals will appear for clearing objectives from the 2 NPCs, a gallery of all Hiden armors collected and 2 stone tablets showing the series of objectives chosen and how many have been cleared. Both the left and the right NPC offer 4 series of 10 objectives each. The stone tables show how many have been cleared within a series with blue markers. The triangular shapes below it display the series number that was chosen for either NPC. The 2 pictures below show the Hunter Navigation mission and its requirement to be completed. The''' second type of objectives', which are the '''weapon-related missions', are taken on automatically. It is possible to view these in 2 ways. The first is to open the menu, go to status (スタータス) and the view the objectives under "Secret Book Status" (秘伝書スタータス). The second way is to talk to the Guildmaster (ギルドマスター) and select the 4th option in the list. Clearing these missions will increase 4 stats that are exclusives to Skill Rank. These stats and their descriptions are listed in the section below. The "My Mission" stats (SR) My Mission stats and missions can be found under "Secret Book Status" (秘伝書スタータス). In the picture below these stats are listed underneath the separation line. There are 4 different stats and their levels are affected by the amount of objectives cleared from the weapon-related series. The box at the bottom displays the mission number at which a player currently is for that specific weapon type and what the objective is to clear it. file:MHFG_My_Mission_SR_Data.png The table below lists the 4 stats and their effects: The effects of these stats remain active as long as SR is enabled. Turning off SR will also disable the bonus effects obtained from clearing My Mission until it is turned on again. My Mission Objectives List (MMOL) There are currently 80 My Mission objectives to clear for the Hunter Navigation achievement and another 250 My Mission objectives for every weapon type (SR). The objectives for Hunter Navigation become available at HR300 while the objectives for every weapon type are unlocked between SR500 and SR999. It is possible to skip the weapon-related missions by offering a certain amount of special proofs. These items are called ミッション達成証 (mission achievement proofs). 'My Mission Objective List (Hunter Navigation) (80 Objectives)' '秘伝教官R (series 1)' '秘伝教官R (series 2)' '秘伝教官R (series 3)' '秘伝教官R (series 4)' '秘伝教官S (series 1)' '秘伝教官S (series 2)' '秘伝教官S (series 3)' '秘伝教官S (series 4)' 'My Mission Objective List (Weapons) (250 Objectives)'